


Comforting

by JustFansHP



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: Eva receives a phone call. Kat figures out she likes Eva way more than expected
Relationships: Kat Edison/Eva Rhodes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me again! Not too bored of me I hope 😁
> 
> Here's a new OS for this cute couple 🥰
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They were cuddling in Kat's bed when Eva's phone vibrated.

"Eva Rhodes speaking" she answered with her professional voice.

The phone call lasted less than a minute and then Eva got fully out of bed, collecting her clothes from the previous night on the floor.

"I have to go. My dad has been arrested." she simply explained to Kat.

"Oh come on! Why do you always go defend him? Is he really worth it after all he's done?" Kat asked, frustrated that her cuddle session didn't have time to turn into some sweaty activities.

"He's my father Kat. He's all I have. I hope you can understand." Eva finished, slamming Kat's bedroom door as she left.

Kat sighed. She didn't want to hurt Eva. She was starting to like her a lot. She liked bantering with Eva but not fighting.

xxxx

Kat came home at the end of her day, exhausted and with no news from Eva.  
She had sent a couple of text to the shorter woman but didn't get any reply.  
She was sitting on her couch scrolling online to see what she wanted to eat when she received a notification of a text from Eva.

Can you come over? it only said.

Kat replied quickly, saying she would arrive in about twenty minutes.

And she did. Eva had text her to come in directly, that her door would be open when she arrived. She entered a bit nervously, making her way to Eva's living room.  
What she found broke her heart. The room was barely lit and Eva was asleep with red puffy eyes and tissues were scattered on her coffee table with one in Eva's hand.  
Kat tried her best to not make any noise but putting a blanket over Eva woke her up.

"Kat..." Eva said, her eyes already filling up with tears.

"Oh Eva..." Kat hated seeing Eva look so hurt. She got herself to the couch and opened her arms for Eva to come hug her.

The shorter woman bursted into tears, holding on Kat tightly.  
The taller woman used one hand to hold her and the other was on her hair, trying to help her calm down.  
It took a couple of minutes before Eva could talk again.

"I'm sorry I-" she started.

"Hey no! Don't be sorry. It's okay. I'm here." Kat cut her mid sentence.

"He really fucked up and I'm not sure I'll be able to help him." she explained after taking a big breath. "He- He's my only family, Kat. Even if our relationship wasn't the best these past few years, he's still the man who raised me. I still feel like the little girl he saved when her mother had a car crash when we all came back from a summer trip. I can't lose him too Kat. But I don't think he'll escape jail this time."

Eva's sentences where hard for her to say with her teary voice. She had never been this vulnerable with anyone before. Nobody knew how Eva had lost her mother. Kat didn't know what to say because she didn't know what was happening with Eva's father but she knew she wanted to be there for the woman.

"Eva? Hey, look at me." Kat asked.

Eva's moved from Kat's chest to look into Kat's eyes.

"I know I don't support any of your dad's actions but I get where you're coming from and uhm... I want to be there for you. I'm honored that you trusted me enough to share a bit of your story with me and I want to prove to you that it was worth it. I don't really know what is this...relationship we have, but I want it all. I want to be there when you're happy and smiling but I also want to be here when you're not. I want to be a shoulder you can lean on or an ear you can tell everything when necessary. No matter what happens with your dad, I'll be there every step of the way. Okay?" Kat confessed.

"Okay" was the only thing Eva could say as she felt tears going down her face again. Kat brought her back into her arms and softly wipped the tears away from Eva's cheeks. She left a kiss on Eva's head.

"We should get you something to eat. What do you want?" Kat asked.

"Pizza?" Eva suggested. She wasn't hungry but Kat was right, she needed to eat.

Kat ordered and it took around 10 minutes for the delivery guy to arrive during which they spent cuddling on the couch. Once Kat came back from the door with the box in her hand, she sat next to Eva.

"Thanks Kat. For the pizza and for your time. I-" Eva struggled to finish her answer, unsure if she should.

"My pleasure. I really like you Eva and I want you to know that. I don't know if you're into the whole dating thing but I want you to know that I like you. A lot." Kat didn't know where this braveness came from but she couldn't stop herself.

"I like you too Kat. I agree we should date. Officially I mean, since it's pretty much what we've been doing the past couple of month." Eva's smile came back as she finished her sentence. It was a weak smile but it still warmed Kat's heart.

"Let's eat this pizza for now. I'll take you on a real date later!" Kat annouced, smiling back at her now girlfriend.

Halfway her second slice, Kat's phone vibrated from texts. It was Jane & Sutton wondering how she was doing.

"Oh sorry. Jane and Sutton are just worried. I told them about this morning and hm..." Kat explained.

"Wait! Your friends know we're sleeping together?" Eva raised an eyebrow. She thought she was Kat's dirty little secret.

"They didn't but when we saw each other for lunch, I kept checking my phone to see if you'd send me any infos. They noticed so I told them. They're my best friends, I can't hide much things from them. They even asked me if you were the one to blame for the massive hickey from last week that I didn't even notice!" Kat joked.

"I'm not even sorry about it!" Eva admitted. "What did they say? About us I mean..."

"That as long as I'm happy, they are too. They aren't really your best fans right now but are whilling to get to know you better. Sutton even said that your hickey game deserved an award and almost wished you had marked her!" Kat's words made Eva laugh. 

Right this instant, Kat's heart skipped a beat. Oh, the sound of Eva's laugh was something she wanted to hear more of.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Kudos & comments appreciated.  
> I'm also open to try to take prompt for this ship but please leave your suggestion on my twitter (DMs are open) JustFansHP so I can get as many details as you'd like. I could also do IG if you prefer
> 
> See you soon I hope


End file.
